This invention relates generally illuminated sign assemblies and more particularly to illuminated sign assemblies such as illuminated stop sign assemblies that are pivotally mounted on school busses.
School busses commonly include an illuminated stop sign assembly that is pivotally mounted on the street side of the bus. This stop sign assembly is pivoted outwardly and illuminated, usually with flashing red lights, when the bus stops to control traffic so that school children can cross the road safely as they walk toward or away from the school bus.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,239 issued Oct. 18, 1994 discloses an actuating device for pivoting an illuminated stop sign assembly that is pivotally attached to the street side of the school bus. Known stop sign assemblies generally comprise a metal octagonal sign carrying the word stop on the front and back of the sign (similar to the familiar traffic stop sign) and a pair of vertically spaced red lights that flash on command of the bus driver as shown in my patent more or less schematically.
In my three pending patent applications identified above, I have disclosed improvements for illuminated sign assemblies such as the stop sign assemblies that are pivotally mounted on school busses to control traffic and safeguard children on their way to and from the school bus.